Broken Future
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego opowiadania 'Broken Future'. Maria wraca i jest zdecydowana odzyskać Jaspera.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Ten fic jest tłumaczeniem „Broken Future" auto__rstwa __TheRandomHachi. Ma on cztery części, a oto pierwsza z nich. _

_Miłego czytania._

Broken Future

Alice POV*

Jasper, dalej, proszę, proszę, NIE. Nie możesz! Zostań ze mną! Potrzebuję Cię! JASPER!!! Krzyknęłam i wróciłam do rzeczywistości. Wydawać by się mogło, że śniłam, ale ja przecież nie sypiam. Więc, to musiała być wizja. To nadchodzi, przyszłość nadchodzi nieubłaganie. Po chwili spostrzegłam, że Edward patrzy na mnie zaniepokojony. Wyglądał jakby mówił. 'Co jest grane?'. Ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Nikt się nie odezwał. Zdecydowałam się przerwać ciszę, ale z mojego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Doskonale widziałam jak wszyscy się na mnie gapią: Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme i Jasper. Mój kochany, Jasper. jego twarz wypełniona była troską i bólem, spowodowanym moim cierpieniem.

W końcu Esme zdecydowała się zabrać głos. "Alice? Alice, Skarbie, co się dzieje? Co stanie się z Jasperem?"

Więc rzeczywiście wykrzyczałam jego imię. Nadal nic nie mówiąc przysunęłam się do niego bliżej i przytuliłam go mocniej, mając nadzieję,że to sprawi, iż nie odejdzie. Wszyscy wydawali się rozumieć,że jest to nasz moment i nikt nic więcej nie powiedział. Mimo to,doskonale wiedziałam, że ukradkiem mnie obserwują, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest już dobrze. Nie,nie jest i nigdy nie będzie. Potrzebuję go! Potrzebuję Jaspera. Dlaczego, dlaczego ona musi wrócić? Dlaczego Maria powróci?

Alice POV

Zatrzymałam tę wizję dla siebie, a życie toczyło się dalej, ale nie potrafiłam o niej zapomnieć. Nie potrafiłam uwolnić się od obrazów, które ciągle do mnie powracały. "Nie chcę Cię, nie potrzebuję Cię! Jesteś dla mnie NICZYM!" Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie i pokój zaczął wirować. Doskonale wiedziałam, że nie mogę zemdleć, ale teraz czułam jakby cały świat rozpadał się pode mną, a moja dusza zamienia się w pył. "Jasper!" krzyknęłam z paniką w głosie. natychmiast pojawił się przy mnie i wziął mnie w ramiona. Mocno do niego przywarłam. Zbyt mocno. Wiedziałam, że sprawiam mu ból,ale ten jedyny raz nie zwracałam na na to uwagi. Nie wiem jak, po prostu nie obchodziło mnie to. Potrzebowałam go i nie wypuściłam ze swoich objęć przez dobrych kilka godzin. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, próbując ukryć fakt, że sprawiam mu ból. W końcu po kilku godzinach musiał pójść zapolować, a potem film mi się urwał. Jedyne co pamiętałam, to Esme kołyszącą mnie kiedy płakałam nieistniejącymi łzami. 'Jasper, potrzebuję Cię. Wróć, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.' "Jesteś dla mnie NICZYM!!!" Krzyknęłam ponownie, tym razem dużo głośniej. Esme starała się mnie uciszyć, ale nadszedł ten moment, moment, który sprawił, że wszystko się rozpadło. Dzwonek do drzwi, zapach wampira i zapach zemsty.

Trzy zdecydowane puknięcia i wszystko. Trzy głośnie puknięcia, które doprowadziły mnie do histerii. "NIE!!!" wrzasnęłam do Esme. Moje serce się rozpadło, rozdarła je swoimi czerwonymi paznokciami. Jej czarne włosy falowały na wietrze w zimną, deszczową noc, a jej skrzeczący śmiech wyraźnie ze mnie kpił. Wtedy Edward przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. "Alice! ALICE! Na wszystkich świętych! Byłaś w stanie podobnym do śpiączki przez godzinę. Co się do cholery tutaj dzieje!?" Wrzasnął na mnie.

Godzina? Ona już tu była. Jasper wrócił. Drżącymi dłońmi złapałam Edwarda kiedy próbowałam wstać, a kiedy po chwili stałam chwiejnie na nogach, skoczyłam do poręczy i zrobiłam w niej wielką wyrwę usiłując utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Esme chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jedno spojrzenie na moją twarz wystarczyło, aby powstrzymać ją przed zabraniem głosu. Wbiegłam do salonu i wylądowałam na kimś na ziemi. Uścisnęłam go mocno, myśląc, że to Jasper, ale Emmett wstał i postawił mnie na nogach. "Co w Ciebie dziś wstąpiło, siostrzyczko?" zapytał. Ale w jego tonie nie było słychać wesołości jak zwykle. Tym razem jej miejsce zajęła troska. Ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Musiałam znaleźć Jaspera. Tylko to się dla mnie liczyło.

Wpadłam do kuchni i gwałtownie się zatrzymałam. Zobaczyłam Marię i Jaspera. Głęboko patrzących sobie w oczy. Ich twarze były tak blisko siebie...

Gapiłam się na nich niezdolna wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Maria spostrzegła mnie jako pierwsza i odwróciła się w moją stronę z głośnym westchnięciem, mówiącym 'no i nici z pocałunku, Twoja głupia dziewczyna tu jest.'

Gdybym mogła płakać, zrobiłabym to tu i teraz. 'Jak on może mi to robić?' .

W końcu i on odwrócił się w moją stronę, lecz nie spojrzał mi w oczy. To Maria przerwała ciszę "To musi być ta Twoja mała znajoma." kiedy użyła słowa 'znajoma' przesadziła, zabrzmiało to jakbym była nikim ważnym. Zlustrowała mnie z góry do dołu i wyglądała jakby starała się nie roześmiać. Spojrzałam na siebie, byłam w ubraniach z przed dwóch dni, które były niemiłosiernie wygniecione, a dodatkowo moja fryzura była kompletnie zrujnowana i wyglądała jakby jakiś ptak uwił sobie gniazdo na mojej głowie. Z kolei Maria była jedną z tych meksykańskich piękności. Miała gęste, czarne włosy, które spływały na jej ramiona, szczupłą sylwetkę, skórę o odcieniu karmelu, jasne, czerwone wargi,i długie, ciemne rzęsy. teraz, kiedy nas porównałam, mogłam zrozumieć czemu się śmiała. W tym czasie zeskoczyła ze stołu na którym siedziała i wyszła z kuchni. Stanęła na progu mówiąc "Jaz, będę w moim pokoju, gdybyś mnie potrzebował..." i przesłała mu całusa za pomocą dwóch palców, którego Jasper złapał w swoje dwa. A może powinnam na niego mówić Jaz? A nie Jazzy jak miałam w zwyczaju. Podeszłam don niego i wzięłam jego dłoń. Usiadłam na stole , objęłam go za szyję i pocałowałam go delikatnie. Żadne z nas się nie odezwało. Ciszę przerywał dźwięki filmu, który reszta oglądała w salonie. Nie chciałam mu pozwolić odejść ode mnie choćby na sekundę, ale wszystko zmąciło pojawienie się Edwarda, który oświadczył nam, że niedługo odwiedzi nas Bella i oboje z Jasperem powinni wybrać się na polowanie.

Nie miało znaczenia to, że Jasper polował zaledwie dwa dni temu. Kiedy zjawiała się u nas Bella wszyscy pilnowali się jak tylko mogli. Niestety Jasper musiał iść, a ja musiałam mu na to pozwolić. Zostałam siedząc na kanapie. Zamknęłam oczy i wyobraziłam sobie, że Jasper nadal mnie obejmuje. W pewnej chwili poczułam dwie dłonie obejmujące mnie. Przez chwilę pomyślałam, że może Jasper już wrócił, ale gdy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam, że to tylko Edward. To, że próbował mi jakoś pomóc było z jego strony bardzo miłe, ale w pewnym sensie tylko pogorszył wszystko. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Rosalie siedziała w fotelu czytając, ale spoglądała na mnie wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Carlisle zagłębił się w jakichś dokumentach. Wydawało mi się, że na mnie patrzy. jedno oko w papierach, drugie na mnie.

Wstałam, nie chciałam, żeby patrzyli na mnie przez cały czas. "Idę wziąć kąpiel." powiedziałam i poszłam na górę.

Patrząc na płynącą wodę, rozebrałam się, weszłam do wody, i schowałam głowę pod wodą. Leżałam tak chyba ze dwadzieścia minut, kiedy nadeszła kolejna wizja. Dwoje ludzi, Jasper i ktoś jeszcze, ktoś kogo twarzy nie mogłam zobaczyć, stali w lesie, a Jasper przemawiał, "Chylę czoła i przepraszam Panią", potem opowiedział jej historię o naszym spotkaniu i życiu. Złośliwy uśmiech tej drugiej osoby i jej słowa, słowa Marii "Ha! Jak możesz tak żyć, Jazzy? Mieliśmy razem tyle przygód. Tyle zabawy. Tęsknie za Tobą i za tym co razem mieliśmy. Chcę to odzyskać. Chcę Ciebie. Potrzebuję Cię." jej czerwone wargi dotknęły ust osoby, którą kocham i mój świat się rozpadł.

Koniec części pierwszej

*POV - point of view - punkt widzenia (osoby)


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Future

Część druga

Alice POV

Próbowałam się podnieść, próbowałam chwycić boków wanny, ale moje ręce wciąż się z nich ześlizgiwały. Nie mogłam oddychać. Nie mogłam krzyczeć, płakać. Byłam sparaliżowana przez ból, Wtedy nawiedziła mnie kolejna wizja, była żywsza, bardziej prawdziwa.

"Myślisz, tak?!" Powinieneś to wiedzieć! Wszystkie te godziny, wszystkie sekundy, kiedy na Ciebie czekałam. Odliczałam! ODLICZAŁAM! Dałam Ci dekadę. Jedną cholerną dekadę i tak mi się odpłacasz?" ZAKOCHUJĄC SIĘ! Nawet jej nie znasz. Ale ja ją znam! Ona przegra, Jasper. Załamie się. Musimy tylko naciskać mocniej i odejdzie!!!"

"N-nie mo-"

"Nie waż się mówić, że nie możesz! Nie tym razem! Nie po to na Ciebie czekałam!!! Nie mogę, nie mogę... MOŻESZ!" Złapała jego twarz i ścisnęła mocno, po czym zaczęła go całować z nie mniejszą siłą.

"Oczywiście, że możesz! Widziałam ją w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Jest umysłowo chora. Jasper, jeśli doprowadzimy ją do tamtego stanu, złamiemy ją. Rozbijemy w miliony małych części."

Miałam wrażenie, jakby po moich policzkach płynęły łzy. Wiedziałam, że nie mogą, ale w tym momencie miałam wrażenie, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. I właśnie to 'wszystko' rozrywa mnie na części. Krzyknęłam, kiedy nadeszła kolejna wizja. Nigdy dotąd moje wizje nie raniły mnie fizycznie, I nigdy wcześniej nie było ich aż tyle. Ale tym razem to mnie była wizja, tym razem to ona mieszała mi w umyśle. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że zobaczę przyszłość, więc wysyłała mi informację. Ale to wszystko było nie możliwe, to się miało nie wydarzyć i dlatego to tak bardzo bolało!!! "ARGGHH!" Krzyknęła, a mój głos mroził krew w żyłach. Wtedy usłyszałam trzy pary stóp biegnących na górę. Drzwi do łazienki zostały otwarte na oścież i moi bliscy stanęli obok mnie.

Edward POV

Wszyscy usłyszeliśmy krzyki Alice, pewnie nawet Ci na polowaniu je usłyszeli. Wpadliśmy do łazienki i ujrzeliśmy przerażający widok. Alice leżała w wannie skręcając się z bólu i krzycząc wniebogłosy. Jej źrenice obracały się z zawrotną szybkością, a jedno z ramion sprawiało wrażenie złamanego. Ciało Alice wznosiło się i opadało z bólu i nie mogła już dłużej oddychać. Całe szczęście, że nie musiała.

Rosalie i ja natychmiast doskoczyliśmy do wanny kiedy Carlisle usiłował ją zbadać. Wyglądało na to, że tak jak my, nie ma pojęcia co się stało. Nagle Alice zamarła, jej oczy zatrzymały się, a ciało zrobiło bezwładne.

Carlsile POV

Alice zemdlała. O nie. Nie, proszę. Nie mam pojęcia co robić. Ale ona nie może być martwa. Przecież jedynym sposobem zabicia wampira jest rozszarpanie go na kawałki i spalenie wszystkich części. Więc... więc... ona....

Ona 'załamała się'.

Rosalie POV

Co Carlisle robi? Jest w szoku, ale przecież musi coś zrobić! Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który tak jak ja patrzył z obawa na Carslisle'a.

"Co to ma znaczyć???"

"Przestańcie porozumiewać się telepatycznie! Musimy pomóc Alice!!!"

Wtedy Carlisle powrócił do życia. "Wyciągnijcie ją stąd natychmiast i zabierzcie do jakiegoś ciepłego miejsca, najlepiej łóżka." powiedział i wybiegł z łazienki.

Wyciągnęłam Alice z wanny i ubrałam w koszulę nocną. Potem zaniosłam do pokoju Ewarda i położyliśmy na wielkim łóżku, które było przeznaczone dla Belli.

Carlisle POV

Wbiegłem do mojego gabinetu i szybko napisałem e-maila wysyłając go do jednego z moich 'specjalnych' kontaktów. Na odpowiedź nie musiałem długo czekać i kilkadziesiąt sekund później wiedziałem już wszystko co powinienem.

"Załamanie miało miejsce wtedy, kiedy talent wampira przejmował nad nim kontrolę lub był zbyt silny do opanowania."

"CO?" krzyknął Edward. "Jak-jak to w ogóle możliwe?"

"Nie wiem!" odpowiedziałem. Była to prawda, nie wiem... gapiłem się na Alice leżącą na łóżku pod ciepłą kołdrą, ale mimo to jej wargi zaczynały sinieć. Edward podążył za moim wzrokiem.

"Chryste! Co się dzieje??" odezwała się Rosalie, która do tej pory przyglądała się wszystkiemu w milczeniu. "Ona umiera..." kiwnąłem tylko głową.

"Więc jak możemy to powstrzymać?" krzyknął Edward.

"Musimy zrobić nie możliwe. Musimy odwrócić przyszłość."

***

Carlisle POV

Usłyszeliśmy jak na dole otwierają się drzwi. To reszta wróciła z polowania. Nie wiedzieli co się stało. Ale wiedzieli gdzie jesteśmy i natychmiast przybiegli na górę.

Pierwsza była Esme "A-alice. Oh,oh..." załamana wtuliła się moje ramiona.

Zaraz po niej wbiegł Emmett. Zatrzymał się w szoku, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu. Rosalie wstała i przytuliła go mocno. Sama była równie roztrzęsiona co Esme. Następna do pokoju weszła Maria. Nie ufam jej z jakiegoś powodu, wygląda... dziwnie. Ale jest przyjaciółką Jaspera.

Maria nie patrzyła w kierunku Alice, udawała. jej wzrok był utkwiony w tapecie ponad łóżkiem. ostatni wszedł Jasper. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i na chwilę zamarł w szoku. Potem podbiegł do łóżka, na którym leżała Alice i uklęknął. Podniósł jej dłoń i pocałował.

Wściekłość zagościła na twarzy Marii, ale kiedy tylko zorientowała się, że na nią patrzę, jej miejsce zajął fałszywy smutek. Nie ufam jej. teraz nie ufam jej w ogóle. Ponownie spojrzałem na Jaspera. Wyglądał, jakby jego świat rozpadł się na kawałki. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wyglądała Alice przez kilka ostatnich dni.

Alice POV

Tak zimno, tak odrętwiale. Tak... martwo. Zycie nie było tu możliwością. Jedyną opcją było to. Wizje, które mnie zabijały. zabierały wszystkie moje siły. Ciągle słyszałam jego głos.

"Lepiej uważaj... dziwadło... zamierzał puścić Cię do domu, a potem gonić... Ale chwila, ty nie masz domu! Nie masz domu, nie masz życia. Nie masz miłości! jesteś bezwartościowa!"

Moje ciało było jak muszla. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, ani oddychać. Czułam jednak jak moja ręka jest podnoszona i poczułam coś nowego. Iskrę. Światło, nadzieję, miłość. Dotyk czegoś.. pocałunek! Jego słowa wciąż wirowały w mojej głowie "jesteś dla mnie NICZYM!" NICZYM, NICZ... i wtedy nagle odzyskałam panowanie nad moim ciałem. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam miłość mojego życia.

Koniec części drugiej.


End file.
